


A Pretty Present for a Pretty Ginger

by Mswriter07



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Fall Out Boy
Genre: Family, M/M, Schmoop, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Patrick surprises Ed at a London radio station.





	A Pretty Present for a Pretty Ginger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnitchesAndTalkers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnitchesAndTalkers/gifts).



> This is a gift ficlet for Snitchesandtalkers. The last few days have been hectic and she's kept my spirits up and a little more Ed/Patrick is always nice. :) Thank you Snitches.

Ed was in London for a small radio concert and had a short meeting about the setup for his show and the fellow musicians playing with him while he performed. Afterwards, Ed went to his dressing room to relax for the next couple of hours while he waited for things to start. He opened the door and found his boyfriend of a year Patrick Stump of Fall Out Boy. Ed shut the door and asked, “What are you doing here love?”

“I figured you would like an early holiday present.” Patrick grinned as he uncrossed his legs and motioned for Ed to come over.

Ed went over to Patrick and Patrick tugged him into a kiss. When Ed needed to breathe he pulled away and said, “I love this surprise but I thought I was flying out tonight to meet you in Chicago to have Thanksgiving with your family.”

“We can leave in the morning. Now why don’t you drop your pants and lay on the couch.”

“Very forward today.” Ed grinned.

“I just flew from Chicago to spend most of my time screwing my boyfriend’s brains out properly instead of causing my parents heart attacks with the amount of phone sex we normally have when not together. Now do I have to repeat myself?” Patrick said as he stood and pulled his shirts off. 

“Bloody hell love.” Ed worked his jeans apart and he shoved them down to the middle of his thighs before he laid down on the couch. Patrick pushed his shoes off and kicked his pants and boxers off. He straddled Ed’s thighs and reached behind himself and pulled the small plug he inserted in the airport bathroom before he caught a cab to the studios Ed was working in this morning. “When did you do that?”

“When I landed. I didn’t want to spend too much time prepping. Now I’m going slide myself onto your dick and fuck you just shy of senseless since you still have to sing.”

Ed scrambled to get his button down shirt unbuttoned and he watched as Patrick lower himself down onto his dick. He groaned when Patrick bottomed out and with how tight he still was. Ed grabbed at Patrick’s hips and then Patrick braced his arms against Ed’s bare chest and then rolled his hips before he started fucking himself on Ed’s dick. They worked out a rhythm and the two lovers moaned and tried to be quiet but Ed gave up when Patrick leaned down and lapped at his nipples. 

Patrick licked and suckled Ed’s nipples while he hummed and he rocked his hips. Ed’s hands travelled over Patrick’s ass and up his back and he nudged Patrick’s head back up and he caught his lips and tongues tangled. Ed met Patrick’s downward strokes and grunted as his lover rode him. Seven a.m. sex was always good - even better from boyfriends who took redeye flights just for this particular purpose. He moaned loudly when Patrick attached his mouth to his collarbone and suckled a dark red mark. 

“Jesus fuck Trick.” Ed gripped Patrick’s hips and slammed his hips against Patrick’s ass. The addition of teeth against his skin and Patrick humming one of his songs caused Ed to arch into the touches and he felt his orgasm fill Patrick. Patrick let go of Ed’s collarbone and milked Ed’s orgasm and shuddering when Ed got with the program. He wrapped his hand around Patrick’s erection as he watched Patrick rock into his fist and back against his softening dick caused Ed moan and whine. 

Patrick’s noises matched Ed’s and he leaned down and kissed the noises out of Ed’s mouth and he shivered as Ed swiped his thumb over the head of his dick and Patrick arched his back. His orgasm flowed out, striping Ed’s bare chest and stomach and he collapsed against Ed’s body as Ed wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist. They nuzzled each other’s jaws and kissed each other softly as they came off of their pleasures. When Patrick caught his breath he said, “This is fantastic. Totally worth the flight.” He grinned against Ed’s shoulder.

“Good thing I’m only singing for thirty minutes and answering a few questions and then I’m free till early December.” Ed whispered as he ran one of his hands over Patrick’s back.

“We need to clean up.”

“In a minute.” Ed stroked Patrick’s skin and he worked his lips over Patrick’s shoulder closest to his mouth and Patrick moaned.

“I’ll be good to go after your concert but keep going with the kisses.” Patrick said and his own lips kissed Ed’s chest. 

“You’re insatiable love.” Ed laughed.

“You too baby.” Patrick said as he rested against Ed’s shoulder again.

The two stayed lying on the couch for a few more minutes before Ed said, “We need to get ourselves back to rights and then we can make out while I wait to go onstage.”

“I have wipes and clean shirts just in case we need to change.”

“I think I’ll change shirts just in case.”

Patrick moved off of the couch and went to his backpack and pulled out some wet wipes and two clean button down shirts for them to wear. Ed cleaned himself up and pulled his jeans back up and took the shirt Patrick handed him and Patrick cleaned up and redressed as well. All the evidence of sex was cleaned up and Patrick through all the wipes away and went to straddle Ed’s lap. Kisses started and Ed slid his hands into the back pockets of Patrick’s jeans and pulled him flush against his chest. 

An hour later, Ed went out to the stage with kiss swollen lips, a bite mark under his collar, and his messy curls even more dishevelled. The radio host noticed the dishevelled look and different shirt but actually took the tactful route - stay on schedule with a few tour questions and to let Ed sing the four songs lined up for the audience, although he really wanted to ask about a significant other and whether it was one Patrick Stump as the host realized Ed had company in his dressing room. 

But he wouldn’t find out the truth until six months later when Ed did an interview and said that he and his partner of almost two years had finally gotten married. That would rock the music world for another year until the now public couple adopted an infant born to one of Ed’s distant cousins because she wasn’t able to take care of it and wanted the baby to have a good life. The two had decided to tell their story exclusively to People magazine in America and NME in England. They were just happy that things were being accepted and that their relationship had turned into a family so quickly. Life was finally settling down for them.


End file.
